The Center for Research on Influenza Pathogenesis will determine the molecular, ecologic and/or environmental factors that influence the evolution, emergence, transmission and pathogenicity of influenza viruses, including studies on animal influenza viruses with pandemic potential and to characterize the immune response to influenza infection and/or vaccination to improve understanding of the immune correlates of protection and cross-protection.